The End of an Era
by awn
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU. About the end, written for a Competition at the dubject, before Deathly Hallows. About my predicted end of the seventh book. Rated PG-13 for possible violence.


**The End of an Era**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, all places and characters, the names etcetera belongs to Mrs J.K Rowling, her publishers (there are so much of them, so, well …), and Warner Brothers™. All rights reserved. This is not meant as theft or insult – I wrote it for fun. I own the story.

**Author's Note:** (This was written for a contest I set up on a small discussion board with the title 'the end' prior to the publication of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It will therefore henceforth be considered as Alternative Universe.) Please ignore my eventual language mistakes.

**Rating:** PG-13/T for violence and suggestive scenes. I actually do not involve any slash though.

**Additional warnings: **Might be a bit suggestive and violent. AU – Alternative Universe – as I wrote it before the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

A feeling of victory and satisfaction, but also a nag of guilt, spread through all his body now. The nag of guilt had emerged from his stomach, but the satisfaction had come from his heart. He was fully aware that he had killed, but still, he was very happy this person's life had reached its end. The moment before her death, she had worn an expression of glee and victory on her face. She, obviously convinced that she would kill the 'little boy' before her as he would be totally perplexed by her mere appearance, had an evil, self-confident, and even a bit childish look at her face. Her robes has been flying around her robes, when she laid there, he felt hatred raging his insides.

Yes, Harry Potter loathed Bellatrix Lestrange. She was toe one who had made one of his friends' parents insane by torturing them with the Cruciatus Curse, and she alone had blasted a jet of light towards Harry's godfather Sirius Black, which caused him to fell through the veil at the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Sirius black, imprisoned to the wizards' top-security' prison, and who had run away to commit the murder he once was imprisoned for …

But then, Harry decided he would better not dwell on the past, at least not now, however, in a raging battle. He had just witnessed a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Alastor Moody, being killed. Harry knelt before the body towards which Bellatrix Lestrange's wand earlier had been pointing towards.

He looked down at his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and tried to shut his eyes. But as the magical eye did not seem to have a lid, he left the peering water blue eye open.

Planning on paying more respect later, Harry set off once again. He was sure Moody would rather see him fighting in a situation like this, in the middle of the last battle between the Death Eaters and the other wizards – the ones that did not hide at home, that was. '_Levicoprus_!' he bellowed, and Alastor Moody's body lifted into the air. As Harry pointed with his wand, Moody soared down the direction Harry held his wand to: the lake; the battle was not going on there. Making sure he walked upon Bellatrix's limb body, he paced to a sprint.

He saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, fighting against Lucius Malfoy. Harry Stupefied a Death Eater trying to attack another of his friends, Luna Lovegood. Her blond, long hair went down from the hair band as her attacker fell, and she spun around.

'Oh, hello, Harry,' she said conversationally, although not as dreamy as she used to speak. 'Thank you.' She grasped her Butterbeer cork necklace. 'This is and amulet, you know. It keeps the wearer out of danger. I'm sure that is why you turned up to save me. You should have one as well.'

'No, Luna, listen, I haven't got very much time –'

Luna raised her wand, saying, 'Stupefy!'

This time, Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Rodulphus Lestrange's limb body behind him. 'Thanks!' Harry felt really grateful to Luna and admired her being alert though convincing person into wearing necklaces.

'You're welcome.' Luna gave a small smile. 'Isn't Ronald behaving oddly, though?'

Harry spun around his shoulder, seeing Ron raising his wand against Hermione. His eyes were empty; Lucius Malfoy was sneering triumphantly as Hermione crouched. Harry darted forwards to help, aware that he might be late. He grimly found Malfoy had had performed the Imperius Curse on Ron. Only knowing one way to get this curse lifted, he sped off towards Malfoy, but Hermione was quicker, and acted before Harry could do anything.

She raised her wand and grasped for breath, as Ron now seemed to have completely forgotten all about his wand and magic, and hand his hand at her neck, and she was perched against the wall. He was trying to strangle her. Hermione squeaked, '_Avada Kedavra_!'

A green flash of light emerged from Hermione's wand. The flash hit Malfoy straight in the chest, causing him to fell and hit the grass with a smooth bang. He was dead. Ron now struggled up to feet. 'What happened? I don't remember anything after he looked as though it was Christmas already. What are you two doing here, anyway?' He nodded to Harry and Luna, who had now appeared on his side. 'When did you come here?'

'We'll fill you in later.' Harry did not feel like telling Ron he had just attempted to strangle his girlfriend. Not now, anyway.

'But –'

'**Later**,' Harry and Hermione said in unison. She grasped Ron's hand, and nodding at Harry and Luna, they both disappeared. 'Is Ginny all right?' Harry added to Luna, dreading the worst.

'She was when I last saw her. Protego.'

'Where is she?'

Luna merely shrugged. Neville came into their view, fighting five Death Eaters at the same time. Harry and Luna ran for it, but they did not get there in time. The Death Eaters shattered as Neville fell, and they both made it to the body. Luna was down on her knees, turning the body over. She closed Neville's eyes as Harry had closed Moody's. Harry gently squeezed her shoulder, and set off once again.

He saw Trelawney duelling with two of the Death Eaters at once. She fell to the ground. She did not look dreamy at all, and some of her rings had fallen off. Harry, however, had now focus on the other side of the battlefield. He hurried from Professor Trelawney, and saw a wizard slid behind a woman's back.

'TONKS! BEHIND YOU!' he bellowed, and stunned the Death Eater.

'Wotcher, Harry,' she said. 'Thanks! She turned her hair from blonde to bubblegum pinks, and her nose went bigger, having a pained expression on her face. 'We'd better go on!' And she set off.

'Wait!' Harry called. As she returned to him, he told her about the idea he had just got. 'I just killed Bellatrix. I don't think anyone noticed it, so if you turn into her, they won't kill you!'

'Good one, Harry,' she said, 'nut don't you think our side will think I is her as well.' She set off, knocking Harry over. 'Sorry!' She got out of sight.

'Good point. Don't! Bye!' Harry set off, but soon knelt, feeling his scar burst with pain. He was Peter Pettigrew emerging from behind Hagrid's hut, darting between him and Voldemort. He precisely had time to do it. He did it. He took the Killing Curse in his chest.

Harry was several feet from Voldemort as he realised what had happened. Peter had just paid back the life debt from Harry's third year …

Without considering it more, he ran forwards to rescue Professor McGonagall from a Death Eater, screaming, '_Perfectus Totalus_!'

McGonagall spun around, looking bewildered for a moment or two, before merely saying, 'Oh, thank you Potter.' Harry nodded and sped off. As he rounded a corner, he saw Voldemort against. He also saw 'Dobby running forwards … Voldemort raised his wand again. _No!_ Harry though, and desperately called, 'KREACHER!'

Voldemort looked startled as the house-elf appeared at Harry's feet. 'Master called,' said Kreacher.

'Protect me!'

'Filthy scum –'

'I'll protect Harry Potter!'

Harry's heart sank as Dobby hurried forwards to save his hero. The house elves took the curse. They were dead before hitting the ground. Harry ran for it, but moments before doing so, he pointed his wand at Dobby's lifeless body, and screamt, '_Levicorpus_!'

Harry ran to the place where he had placed Mad-Eye's body what felt like days sago, and put Dobby's next to. Dobby looked happy. Harry closed his friend's eyes. Feeling a new rage of hatred towards Lord Voldemort, and the grief and loss of Dobby, he set off for the third time that evening. It was dusk: the heaven was going orange. Soon, they would not be able to see anymore.

Remus seemed to bethinking in the same line. Harry pointed at a big heap o debris, shouting, 'A_ccio_!' Hoping there were no bodies in the bunch, they both pointed at it with their wands. Fire was emerging from the tips of them. They smiled before setting of again when the debris had caught fire. Down by the lake, Harry saw the figure of Snape, his hated teacher.

As Harry approached, Snape raised his wand, but Harry was before. He felt the anger towards his former Headmaster's murderer and how that pile of filth could possibly stand on the remains of the former Headmaster. Harry was sure the man sneered at him.

Hatred in every inch of the body, Harry muttered the words that had ended the life of his parents … Cedric … Sirius … And Dumbledore …

For the first and last time in his life, Harry saw Severus Snape looking shocked. He was dead before he hit the ground. Harry felt triumphant, just as he had done with Bellatrix, but also the nag in his stomach … What was the matter with him? Now he had killed two people, and felt happy about it. And even though he had hated them, he felt guilty at the same time …

Behind Harry, Voldemort slid up once again. Harry's scar burst open again, and Voldemort raised his mind, the smile on his face as triumphant as ever. Harry ran for it, utterly grateful you could not Apparate within the Hogwarts grounds. Voldemort ran after; as Dumbledore had had, Voldemort possessed surprisingly good physics for his age. They sprinted past a lot of people fighting each other. Harry was Bill and Fleur duelling with someone. Voldemort was first he seemed to have noticed them as well. Harry raised is wand and Stunned the Death Eater they were fighting and called their names. Harry ran and Voldemort deserted them. They had rounded the school now, but Harry did not care.

But he was getting more and more tired. Determined, though, to keep his mind closed and survive for his friends, he continued running. Voldemort, though, showed no sign of tiredness. Harry had a shrewd idea he enjoyed hunting Harry round and round the school before killing him.

Peter Pettigrew was hiding behind Hagrid's hut, where Hermione and Ron had fought Malfoy earlier. Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye. Harry hated him more than ever, but then he did something Harry had never thought he would do before.

Harry had always thought of Wormtail as a short, egocentric and utterly scared wizard, who cared about no one but himself. He had been friends with Sirius, Remus and Harry's father, because they were gifted and big. He had, though, never been at their level.

During the wars, he had stuck with the Death Eaters because he was 'scared' … Oh, Harry so disliked the rat Peter Pettigrew, traitor of his parents and the reason Harry had had to go and live with the Dursley's for ten years, during which he never knew he was a wizard, let alone a wizard which would either kill or get killed by Voldemort …

Voldemort had raised his wand, but then, Wormtail threw himself out of nowhere, throwing himself over Voldemort. Whatever Harry had expected, this was not it.

But it certainly had effect. Voldemort seemed to be utterly non-plussed by the happening, This was, as well, a new emotion of Voldemort's to Harry …

He raised his wand. And a green flash of light emerged from the tip of it.

- - - - -

Ron and Hermione were alone in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Professor McGonagall had ordered them there. They did not know what happened at Hogwarts, and less they knew whether their family and friends were alive or not. Ron peered down at the table. He looked very worried. Hermione had not jet told him about Malfoy's Imperius Curse. Ron was worrying enough at the moment, and Hermione considered it unwise to make his angst worse by telling him. Hermione knew he would never forgive himself for trying to strangle his girlfriend, forced or not.

Yes, they had been together for five years now. They had with been in love with each other ever since Hermione had entered Ron's and Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express soon seven years ago; they had not told anyone about their feelings, though. Last year, Ron had tried to make Hermione jealous with Lavender Brown, whereas Hermione had done the same with Cormac McLaggen …

She smiled. They had both been acting very childish. But they both got each other in the end …

'Hermione?' Ron's voice was thin and dry, and his eyes were having a discouraged shade in them. He grabbed his chair not to fall off.

'Yes, love?' Hermione leapt to her feet and went over to the cupboard where she got a glass for him, put it under the tap of the old fashioned sink, and filled the glass with water. She carried it over to Ron.

'Thanks,' he whispered. She and sat down. Ron still held the glass in his hand.

'Drink it, Ron – your voice is dry. You must be thirsty.'

Ron drank deeply, and thanked Hermione again. Hr placed the glass carefully beside him. Hermione went over to him and stroked his cheek and chin carefully. 'You hungry?'

Hermione surveyed Ron, but he merely shrugged and shook his head. A Ron who was not hungry was an ill-boding sign. She laid her arms over his shoulders, and stroked the back of his head as he broke down. She took him in her arms, feeling some silent tears wandering down her cheeks. The sat there comforting each other for a while. Minutes later, Ron managed to talk.

'Hermione?'

'Mmm?'

'Are they … Are they … Dead?'

'I don't know Ron … I don't know … It feels terrible, not knowing what is going on. I mean, we could always listen to the Order's meetings, but we can't use the Extendable Ears to learn what was going on.'

'I agree. What happened with Neville, Hermione?'

'He … He fought five Death Eater at once. It was brilliant, but he …'

'He what? Is he injured?'

'No, worse … He's dead, Ron.'

'No …' Ron's lips trembled. 'No … He can't be …'

They held each other tight once more.

- - - - -

Remus was being comforted by a crying Tonks, and Ginny was pushing everyone away. Ron now seemed to be in sorrow beyond tears. Mrs Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably against her husband's shoulder. Mr Weasley held her tightly, crying as well. On Fleur's HHHHsdydcheeks, silent tears fell. Her husband, Bill, was sitting next to, head in his palms. Fred and George were hugging, both in tears.

Harry had not been found on the school, yard when all was over. Voldemort's body had been retrieved, though, but not Harry's. Therefore Hermione instantly knew Harry had died happy – if he really was dead. But he had just killed Voldemort, and she knew Harry would kill Voldemort even if his life was on the game board. If he was dead, he must have died happy.

Luna was there, too, not looking as dreamy as usual. She, Ginny and Neville were the only ones who had replied to the DA summon of the coins. Hermione had changed the serial number on her coin into today's date. Neville and Luna had managed to get to Hogwarts and turned up outside the Room of Requirement. Hermione supposed it was because of that Luna did not look carried away.

Even though it was obvious Luna had a crush on Harry and Neville on Ginny, they had made good friends during the two last years. And Luna also loved Harry, who was missing …

Once again, Hermione reminded herself of Harry. She was fully aware of the cruel sense – Harry must be … Dead. All seemed so. But Hermione lived on the hope. She did not want Harry to be dead. Harry was her best friend, and he was the only one who had beaten her in one subject in their O.W.Ls – Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were her best and only friends in the teens, sand Hermione could not afford loosing yet another friend tonight as she had already lost one too much.

Ron was sitting next to her, his face hollow. They were holding hands – hard. Hermione was Ron's best friend, as well, and even though they had had a fight in their fourth year when they did not speak for three weeks. Harry's name had come out from the Goblet of Fire. Ron – and most students at Hogwarts with him – had thought that Harry had entered for the glory. (Which he, off course, had not.)

The year after, most of the students – and wizarding community in general – had thought he was a liar and Dumbledore was growing senile when they claimed Voldemort was back. Harry stuck to his story – the truth – even though the Ministry of Magic had not believed him and set their 'High Inquisitor' tried to make his life bitter …

Then, Charlie suddenly entered the room.

After a while, Remus gave words to what they all thought. 'Any news?'

Charlie shook his head grimly, and Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Even Draco and Narcissa Malfoy seemed subdued.

Yes, Malfoy and his mother had actually saved Fred and George from their father and husband. That surprised Hermione, as they were of the opinion that the Weasleys plainly were 'filthy blood traitors'. But maybe they went scared of their Lord Voldemort in the end …

The two blond people sat in the far end of the kitchen, away from the others, next to a window. And Hermione did not believe her eyes when she looked out of the glass …

- - - - -

'I can't do this, Harry.' Ron looked as he always did before a Quidditch match.

'Of course you do. Listen, once you've done this, it will feel like the easiest thing you ever did. I think of it now, but not before I married Ginny.'

'But you weren't nervous!'

'Well, not as nervous as you are now, but still nervous.'

'But –'

'Relax, Ron. See, she's coming! Rise!'

Hermione entered the church. Her parents had insisted they would held it in a church. Ron's family had therefore been asked to dress in Muggle clothing. Hermione was very beautiful. He had her hair in a bun as she had had in the Yule Ball on Hogwarts when they had been in their fourth year. Behind her was Ginny Weasley, Harry's own wife, who was as beautiful as ever. They both beamed at each other.

Before Ron and Hermione gave their promises, the priest spoke for a while. Harry gave Ron the rings before stepping back to Ginny, grasping his hand. She did not feel anything on his scar.

_The End._


End file.
